Seasons of the Moon
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: This is the tale of two vampire twins that were born creators that were converted into destroyers. AU Twilight with no Canons. CH 2 UP.
1. Demetri

Twilight. Ahh. I read that book over again and I feel like I have to write about it, you know? I guess this will be a serious series, one that actually has compatible chapters that wouldn't skip around like my Language of Flowers or 30 Kisses. If you haven't read them yet, go check them out, yeah? Sooo, just enjoy?

Before I forget, here's a key if you get confused.

_Thoughts_

_Memories_

"Speech."

Thoughts in a memory

_Let's begin at the ending. The ending of my human days. The beginning of my vampire years. _

"_Ceres? Ceres, where are you?" I asked to no one in sight, wandering the dark white roads of the Sierra Mountains. The smell of blood suddenly assaulted the air and I covered my nose. "Ceres!" I yelled out, my brain was now quickly becoming paranoid and jumping conclusions. "Demetri…" A weak voice came out; my __**sister's**__ weak voice. Quickly as I could, I carried my body over to the site I where I heard it. Steadily the stench increased, and my body started getting sicker. Bile rose through my throat as I swallowed it back down. _This is no time for a queasy stomach! _I reassured myself. But the bile quickly returned at the sight of my sister sitting in her own bath of blood, she seemed to be dieing but her eyes were still open and she was clutching her right arm painfully. _

"_D-Demetri! Go away!" She said through clenched teeth. "What? No! I'm staying here! You're bleeding! I'll help you!" _

"_NO! GO AWAY", she roared, streaming at the top of her lungs. "Go away!" She weakly continued, her voice rasp, "The fire.. The fire.." _

"_Fire? What fire?" My voice was now showing in signs of paranoia. _

"_Araa? There's one more?" _

"_Apparently so, shall we convert him too?" _

"_Might as well, the more the merrier!" _

_They were speaking so quickly I didn't catch the whole conversation. But I could now realize with the adrenaline beating through my ears that they were dangerous. After that everything faded to black and soon after I found myself awakening in a warm bed with something cold and hard. "Good morning, Demetri." A contralto voice greeted him, it sounded so clear and beautiful that he wanted to melt right there. Something like that shouldn't even be _human. _Slowly, he cracked his eyelids open and let the dim artificial light flood his sight. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, but then suddenly noticed the velvet baritone sound of his voice. Does that mean that not even _he _was human? How sad. _

"_Four days." Did he really sleep that long? Damn. A ravenous thirst sandpapered his throat, he wanted something to drink. But water wasn't on his list, his mind asked for something else. "I'm thirsty." Laugher tinkled his ears, "That's the same thing I said when I woke up. It's okay, I saved a deer for you." _

Deer? How am I supposed to drink **that**? 

_Reality hit me in a whir of black events. "I'm a vampire aren't I?" More beautiful laughter, "And I'm the nightmare before Easter. Yeah, and you're a younger vampire than me, so I guess that makes you not the oldest again! Nyah nyah!" Ceres teased, poking my cheek. _Good ol' Ceres and her twin complex… _Laughter also jingled and vibrated through my brain. I got up and felt cold arms wrap around me and hug me. "I still love you, even if you're a vampire, okay? Let's not let the supernatural stuff get in the way of my sibling-ness okay?" I delivered a flick to her granite forehead. "Of course, idiot! Now let me eat." A giggle and then she disappeared into the forest to get more food for us. _

RIGHTY. That is Demetri's POV of the story. Next chapter will illustrate the same story in Ceres's POV. Teehee!


	2. Ceres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :**

Okay, now for Ceres's version of what went down! Oh and the document editing has a problem with me so hopefully you can tell between the text and my ranting. Every time I try to edit it it changes the memories and mixed up everything, ARGH! So yeah, ranting ends here.

_Well, my brother already told you what went down, so I can't really have a cool beginning line like his. How unfair! Well, this is what happened a few decades ago. _

"_Run! Run! Come on, Demetri! Before you get eaten!" I panted, my breath puffing out in little balls of breath. The cold was responding to my vulnerable heat. Demetri ran and ran but the cold weather of the Sierra Mountains were too much for his weak human lungs. "Come on Deme- WHOAAAA!" Cold air slapped my face as I fell from such great heights. When I came to be two people seemed to be looming over my cold body. I could feel the life seeping out of me already, the snow had buried most of my body and was numbing the cold out. _

"_Araa? Hey there sweetie, seems like you woke up," a sweet voice called out, and an even sweeter face leaned over my forehead and linked mine with his. "Oh no, she's almost as cold as us! She's dying. Should we eat her?" A feral growl, it made a chainsaw sound like a kitten mewling. "No! That's against our diet. Jun, how are you forgetting that so quickly?" A playful whine. "Araa! I forgot, sowwy! I've gone so long hunting humans before I met you." The man was pulled off me and was now being clung on by a beautiful oriental woman. I had never saw one before, but I had heard of them. "Will Azrael forgive Jun for being bad?" The man sighed, obviously he always forgave the woman. _

"_We will convert her."_

_That didn't sound good. With all my might I tried to let out a cry of help to my twin brother, "Demetri!" But by the time it reached him it would have been just an echo. Slowly, my mind was dying due to the cold and the numb. But then I felt something bite me, and then fire in my body. Blood soaked the snow and turned it into a maroon coffin. Demetri came on the scene not soon after and …_

_You know how it goes from Demetri's story. _

_I woke up from my nightmare, jolting up and seeing Demetri's fevered face next to me. My hand ran and felt his forehead which was burning with fever, or was it just me hands were too cold? I heard scolding in the other room, and gracefully leaped down to the wooden floor. _Gracefully? Since when did that happen? _I shrugged off the thought and went to the source. _

_It was Azrael and Jun again. Apparently Jun had let her hunger get the better of her and drank some of the Donner Party. I didn't care, they were going to die anyway. My throat was itching for something to drink and I looked at Jun and Azrael desperately, they understood after looking in my eyes. If my eyes were human still they would of saw nothing and then a deer poof out of nowhere. My eyes hungrily tasted it before devouring the poor creature with sinking my teeth inside. I was a vampire, and I didn't care one bit. I was grateful to my 'parents' because without them, I would of died. _

_So yes, that's my story. You don't get any juicy bloody action, sorry. It was just as simple as that._

Ranting begins. Well, there you have it. Review please? :D I want to make this story as much as I can to your please. In the beginning, what Ceres meant by 'being eaten' was the Donner Party. The Donner Party is the tale of Californian settlers who had to resort to becoming cannibals because they were stuck in the Sierra Nevada in the dead of winter. Poor them.


	3. Desire

**Author's Note: **I took so long to find inspiration for this chapter, and I finally found it. Thank you Lonely Kitty for showing me Soul Eater! It's a great series! And it's Panda and Kitty recommended! Also, the southern California earthquake also inspired me. Oh… This is the present. A/N ends here.

"Desire. What do you desire?" she asked, the words flowed quietly from her pale lips. "Desire? Why do you ask that?" he replied, words devoid of any emotion. She shrugged and motioned toward the bubbling water from the fountain which she was leaning on. "You're staring at that coin you just threw into the fountain." she said, a smile gracing her face. "So? Just because I threw a coin into a fountain doesn't mean I have to make a wish," he laughed humorously. "Indeed, but for the being just make a wish." She responded with a grin. He sighed, putting on a playful thinking face. "I wish for you to stop being so curious." She put on a childish pout and burst out with a laughter that would make even the gods jealous. "Whatever, let's go back to Jun and Azrael." He said, tactfully; for that wish was not his true one.

They arrived at their shelter, a wooden cabin in the deep forest of Northern California. It was a quaint home that Azrael and Jun built some time before they had converted their latest additions. "We're home," Ceres and Demetri said simultaneously. "Welcome back," Azrael said comfortingly, a pleasant smile on his face. "Good to be back," Demetri mumbled, nodding to his foster father. "Indeed, what is Jun rampaging about?" Ceres asked curiously, stealing a glance at the sulking vampire in the kitchen. "She wants to move, supposedly to have some interaction with humans."

A puzzled look on both twins. "Why?" Demetri asked in that soft voice of his. "Yes, why? I love it here, I can talk to so many elders that surpassed my age and I'm surrounded with what I love," Protested Ceres. "Yeah, and I could still take more shots of the nature here, it's incredible." Both of them pouted, though Deme's was more of a sulk. Azrael sighed as he saw the puppy eyes come. "Well, Demetri is going to get bored of the forest eventually, and Ceres; there's pine trees over in Alaska." Eyes widened and voices rose. "Alaska?!" Ceres let out a feral growl, her temper was running now. "Let's calm down now." Azrael said in an icily cool tone, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously. Demetri sensed the danger here and pinned his sister down. "Alaska!" Ceres cried out again, only this time, sending her protests at Demetri. She struggled as her back began to ache on the floor. "Deme, Alaska! It's cold!"

"I know, I know. But we're not human, so it won't be cold for us." A struggle ran over the younger twin's body. "But my trees!" Azrael handed Demetri a piece of black cloth and the teenager quickly wrapped it around his twin's head, sealing her eyes. "Breathe." He commanded, silently but sternly. Demetri saw her back heave up, then down, and then relaxed. "There, isn't that better now?" Azrael rhetorically asked, taking off the blindfold. Ceres huffed haughtily, but complied and shrugged Demetri off. "Fine, let's go." Jun perked up from the kitchen and flitted over to the other three. "Really, when?"  
"Now."


End file.
